Oral products providing flavor and/or one or more active ingredients are well known. One such oral product is chewing gum. Other oral products include hard candies (e.g., mints). Softer gelatin-based oral products are also known. Pharmaceutical and therapeutic products (e.g., cough-suppressant lozenges) can also be provided in a solid form for oral consumption. The flavor release and/or active agent release characteristics for an oral product are important for providing an improved consumer product.